Thinking of You
by TimeWasterGirl
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN//AlexaTheSoonToBeVamp// Bella y Edward Han sido amigos por un tiempo, pero qué pasa cuando ella le cuenta sus verdaderos sentimientos? Que hará ella cuando sepa lo que él hizo al día siguiente?--- Lee y descúbrelo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Crepusculo no me pertenece (( q pena!*.*)). Y este One-Shot tampoco ya que es de **.DEMON .**Me adjudico la traducción, si? jaja

**Thinking of You**

**(( Pensando en tí ))**

Bella's P.O.V

Me estaba preparando para mi no-cita con mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen. Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Me veía genial. Desde que hemos planeado esta no-cita, he estado imaginando cosas que sé que nunca podrán suceder por el solo hecho de que él es el novio de mi mejor amiga, Jessica. Edward y yo hemos sido amigos desde 9º grado. Todos siempre me decían que seriamos la pareja perfecta pero nunca vi eso... hasta que llegue a 11º grado. Donde finalmente noté que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Me sentí mal porque yo sabia que Jessica estaba enamorada de él pero también sabia que a él ella no le gustaba... y estaba segura que yo tampoco. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una bocina. Sabia que era él. Corrí hacia abajo y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije 'adiós' a mi padre. Fui hasta donde estaba aparcado su brillante BMW.

"Hola" dije con una sonrisa.

"Hola" dijo él, devolviendo mi sonrisa.

Me senté en el asiento del pasajero y empezó a conducir.

"¿Estas segura de que quieres ver El Juego del miedo V? ( **N/T: tambien se le dice directamente ****Saw V**) Podemos ver cualquier otra cosa" Dijo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

Sabia que estaba tratando de ser amable. Él sabia que no me gustaba ese tipo de películas pero ya habíamos visto una que me gustaba a mí así que ahora era su turno.

"Estoy segura. Te prometí que si mirabas la película que elegí iba a ver esta película." Dije con una sonrisa.

"Ok entonces" dijo riendo entre dientes.

Minutos mas tarde, ya estábamos en el cine. Teníamos nuestras entradas, así que esperábamos en la fila para entrar a la sala. El lugar estaba lleno de gente hablando y esperando.

"Entonces... ¿vas a necesitarme para proteger tus ojos?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

" Sí dah!!! Tu sabes que pienso que esas son las peores películas que la humanidad ha hecho jamás" dije con una risita.

Siempre preocupándose por mi. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales me había enamorado.

"Eres tan niñita a veces" dijo riendo entre dientes.

"Y tu eres un idota a veces" le dije con una falsa mirada feroz, haciéndolo reír.

"Correcto... pero así es quien soy" dijo mientras ponía un brazo sobre mis hombros.

Rodé mis ojos y mire a la distancia.

"Y esa una de las razones por las que desearía no amarte" dije sin pensar.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Eh... nada" dije mirándolo con miedo en mis ojos.

"¿Tú me amas?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Yo… yo… sí... lo siento, no me refería a, te juro..." dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Edward se quedó en silencio. No pude soportarlo mas y empecé a sollozar.

"Llamaré a mi padre... lo siento" y corrí fuera de la fila, empujando a todos en mi camino.

"Bella!! Espera!!" lo escuche llamarme pero no paré.

Me sentía estúpida... ¿Por qué tenia que estar enamorada de él? Fui hacia un teléfono publico y suspiré. Me apreté contra mi abrigo. Hacia frío. Busque la moneda en mi bolsillo. Tan pronto como la halle la puse en el teléfono y marque el numero de casa. Lagrimas estaban cayendo de mis ojos mientras esperaba que mi padre contestara .La comunicación fue interrumpida cuando una mano colgó el teléfono. Me di vuelta para encontrar a un Edward sin aliento.

"Edward… ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunté sorprendida.

"¿Por qué corriste? No me diste tiempo de contestar". dijo.

Lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a él.

"Edward... ¿Q-q-que e-e-estas haciend-d-do?" Susurre mientras lo miraba acercarse a mi rostro, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Shh... no pienses... solo siente" dijo. Y puso sus labios sobre los míos.

No pensé y le devolví el beso. Estaba feliz porque este era su modo de hacerme saber que también me amaba. Este pensamiento hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. No sabia si él se había podido sentir mi corazón latiendo fuertemente desde que me tenia tan cerca de su pecho. Creo que sí. Nos separamos y me sonrió.

"Todavía estas para la película?" pregunto mientras secaba algunas lagrimas que quedaban en mi rostro.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa asentí. Tomó mi mano y me arrastro a la película nuevamente. Como lo habíamos pensado, me cubrí con Edward durante toda la película, pero era diferente. Edward había sacado la pequeña barra que separa los asientos donde la gente pone las bebidas, así que todo el tiempo tuve mi cara enterrada en su pecho mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándome que estaba junto a mí. También besaba mi cabeza cada vez que yo gritaba y susurraba palabras dulces en mi oído, haciendo que me sonrojara. Cuando la película terminó, decidimos ir por un helado y por primera vez... él pago por mi.

"Podría haber pagado por mi misma" le dije mientras lamía mi helado.

Edward no contesto pero me sonrió. No pude evitar una risita mirando para otro lado. Lo escuche reír entre dientes a mi lado y me acercó mas a él, haciéndome chillar.

"Bueno... no creo que eso hubiera sido justo" dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras que, una vez mas, acercaba su rostro al mío y me daba un beso el cual devolví.

Nos separamos, respirando fuerte. Cuando decidimos que era suficientemente tarde, me llevo devuelta a casa.

"Eso estuvo divertido... gracias Edward," susurre , haciéndolo sonreír.

Estaba apunto de besarme, pero giré el rostro.

"Tanto como he disfrutado esta tarde… no creo que sea correcto… Yo se que tuvimos una… noche especial, pero tienes una novia y no creo que eso sea justo," dije mirándolo con ojos tristes.

Quería besarlo nuevamente pero el pensamiento de él engañando a mi mejor amiga me lastimaba profundamente.

"Eso parece justo," Dijo desviándose.

"Adiós Edward"

"Buenas noches Bella"dijo mientras giraba, dándome una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le sople un beso el cual pretendió agarrar y lo llevó hasta sus labios. Sofoqué una carcajada porque nunca pensé que podríamos ser tan cursis como pareja. Lo observé alejarse en su auto y entré a mi casa para soñar sobre esta tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente me desperté a las 6:30 como siempre hacia. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta, deje mi casa y recorrí el camino a la escuela. Durante el viaje no pude parar de pensar sobre la noche anterior. No sabia si iba a poder actuar normal frente a Edward y Jessica después de lo que pasó. Estaría chocando, pero sacudí mi cabeza y trate pensar sobre algo mas durante el camino. Cuando llegue a la escuela, Alice me empujo dentro del baño, sin darme tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Que caraj… Alice?" pregunte levemente confundida

"¿Qué paso ayer entre tu y mi hermano?" me pregunto Alice

"¿Por qué preguntas?" cuestioné levantando una ceja.

"Porque llego a casa sonriendo como idiota y esta mañana rompió con Jessica" me informó Alice

No podía creerlo. Él no podía solo haber dejado a Jessica... por lo menos no por mi.

"Sí... así que cuéntame lo que paso" Alice dijo nuevamente.

"Nada" Menti

"No me mientas! Exijo saber!"Gritó Alice.

"Nada pasó Alice... Lo juro" menti otra vez.

No quise decirle a Alice lo que había pasado con Edward en el cine porque alguien mas podría escuchar y contarle a Jessica.

"Podrás no decirme pero sé que algo paso y lo descubriré" Dijo Alice con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Lo que sea Alice" bufé mientras, prácticamente, corría fuera del baño.

Pensaba que estaba fuera de peligro cuando choque con un duro pecho. Levante mi mirada para encontrar a Edward sonriéndome.

"Ey tu" dijo Edward

Me congele en mi lugar tan pronto como mi mente registraba contra quien había chocado.

"Eh... hola...Em No tengo tiempo... voy tarde" dije

"¿Tarde para qué? Son las 7:20 de la mañana,"dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"Pues... voy tarde para... la ceremonia del arco iris así que ... me voy" dije mientras corría hacia otro baño.

Me quedé en el baño toda la mañana hasta que la campana de las 8 en punto sonó. Corrí fuera del baño hacia mi primer clase. Suspire para mi misma ante el pensamiento de que tendría que hacer esto todo el día. Yo no era para él... aún no.

OoOoOoOoO

Para mi alivio la ultima campana sonó… Había evadido a Edward satisfactoriamente todo el día. Tomé mi mochila e hice mi camino hacia la puerta para salir, sin molestarme en poner mis libros en el locker.

"Pues, Hola" escuche una voz masculina decir detrás

Tenia una idea de quién era pero gire solamente para asegurarme... y en realidad era quien yo pensaba... Edward parado justo detrás de mi con una mirada de enojo en su cara.

"Eh… hola" dije con una falsa sonrisa.

"Estoy en un aprieto. Tu sabes que hay una chica que me gusta, no?... bueno, fuimos al cine la otra noche y dijo que me amaba y después de la gran escena que hizo delante de todos le dije que también..." contaba mientras se acercaba a mi. "Tuvimos la mas maravillosa noche . Pensé que todo estaba perfecto porque finalmente estábamos juntos pero, mas tarde esa noche ella me dijo que eso estaba mal porque yo tenia novia y no pude darle el apropiado beso de las buenas noches, pero iba a arreglar eso."

Todo este tiempo mientras él se acercaba yo retrocedía pero pronto quede acorralada contra la pared.

"Entonces llegue esta mañana y rompí con mi novia que no me gustaba así podría estar con la chica que sí me gusta y cuando estaba apunto de decirle lo que había hecho ella huyó de mi... ya sabes que no me gusta cuando la gente huye de mí . Así que todo lo que estoy preguntando es ¿porque ella me estuvo evadiendo todo el día?" pregunto, evidentemente a mi.

"Yo-Yo-Yo-Yo no se... No te estaba evadiendo," Dije con temblorosa voz.

"En serio? Entonces ¿por qué no estabas por ningún lado a la hora del almuerzo y por qué no me esperaste para que te lleve a casa?" preguntó

"No quería molestarte?" intenté

"De verdad?... Porque pareció no importarte cuando éramos amigos." Dijo enojado

"Pues… pensé que hoy era un buen día para caminar," Le grite

"¿Bella por que me evadías?" Edward preguntó con un suspiro.

"No te evadía! Solo no te vi" dije.

"Bella, te espere en la puerta como siempre hago y tan pronto como me viste corriste al baño y no saliste hasta que la campana sonó otra vez."

"¿Me esperaste?" pregunte.

"Sí dah! Quería saber por qué huías de mi.¿Hice algo mal la otra noche?" preguntó

"No... No hiciste nada mal." Suspiré

"¿Entonces por qué?" Preguntó

"Yo solamente no quería que Jessica te odiara... ella es mi mejor amiga y no quería que saliera lastimada... pensé que te habrías olvidado sobre la otra noche... después llegue esta mañana y Alice me contó lo que hiciste y enloqueció... me dio pánico así que te evadí. Pensé que me odiarías y volverías con Jessica.," dije.

"Oh Dios…es eso lo que intentabas hacer?" pregunto mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo y reía.

"Pues sí!! Pienso que podría haber funcionado" grite.

No me gustaba cuando se reía de mi

"Pero no contaste con una cosa… Jessica y yo no nos gustamos," dijo

"Sí que lo hacen!!!Solo estas confundido... todo es porque yo dije que..."

"... Que me amabas?" termino por mi

"Sí… es mi culpa que ustedes rompieran! Y no es justo," dije

"¿¡¡Podrías parar!!? Te amo desde que te conocí. No dije nada porque no sabia si yo te gustaba también," dijo con una sonrisa.

Parpadeé y luego lo abofeteé.

"¿¡Que fue eso!?" gritó

"Reacciona! Tu no me amas! Amas a Jessica, ya sabes, tu novia desde hace un año?" le grite.

"¿Por qué no puedes tan solo escuchar? Te lo probaré," dijo

"¿Qué harás?" pregunte mientras hacia que me acercara a él

"Te haré el amor en la parte trasera de mi auto," dijo

"¿Qué?¿Estas loco?! Déjame ir" grite mientras intentaba escapar pero el me tomó y camino hacia su auto ignorando mis gritos.

Tan pronto como gentilmente me sentó en el asiento del pasajero empezó a hablar otra vez.

"Bella… escucha… Jessica y yo rompimos porque ambos sabíamos que no nos amábamos... ¿no notaste que nunca nos basábamos? Cuando le dije que pensaba que no estaba funcionando ella dijo que lo sabia... y que esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos porque le gustaba otro chico," susurro mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos.

"¿Ustedes... no se besaban?" pregunte en voz alta mientras intentaba recordar si ellos se habían besado pero no tenia ningún recuerdo.

"Noup... mi primer beso oficial fue contigo la otra noche... como yo quería que fuese," dijo.

"Estoy... confundida," susurre haciendo que riera suavemente.

"Bella... Hermosa... Hay una simple explicación ... Yo te amo" dijo

"¿Lo haces? ¿No estas confundido?" pregunte mientras levantaba la mirada hacia su rostro.

"No... Estoy bien seguro acerca de mis sentimientos" dijo

Me sonrió una vez mas y trazó con su nariz el largo de mi mandíbula.

"Solo dime que no te arrepientes de nada y que también me amas," dijo, rozando sus labios con los míos otra vez.

"Lo hago... Yo te amo," Dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentía su tibio y suave aliento en mis labios.

En unos segundos, estrelló sus labios en los míos y me beso tan apasionadamente como pudo.

Nos separamos, respirando con dificultad nuevamente, pero nuestra mirada estaba

trabada en la del otro.

"Eso era todo lo que quería" dijo con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y fruncí el seño.

"¿Realmente ibas a violarme?" pregunté mientras miraba al asiento trasero.

"No... pero ya sabes si quieres... podríamos hacer algo allí atrás," dijo balanceando sus cejas con una sonrisa burlona.

"Pervertido!" grite riendo para que supiera que no lo decía realmente .

"¿Qué? He estado esperando por esto desde 8º grado apenas llegue a la escuela,"él rió y yo jadeé

"Desde 8º grado!!!" pregunte un poquito fuerte.

"Eh… sí… tu desde cuando?" pregunto

"Este año..." dije en voz baja

"Oh hombre… soy un idiota," dijo bajando la cabeza

Lo mire tristemente y me mordí el labio, luego sonreí. Levanté mi mano y corrí mis dedos por su cabello, haciendo que me mirara .Mientras dejaba correr mis dedos en su pelo le sonreí mientras miraba deslumbrado. Termine deslizando el dorso de mi mano por su suave mejilla.

"Si ayuda en algo he estado bastante obsesionada contigo este año," dije con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Ayuda un poco," dijo con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano y deposito un beso en ella.

"Mejor voy a casa... se esta haciendo tarde," dije mientras miraba el reloj del auto.

"Sí, tienes razón," dijo. Edward me sonrió y cerró mi puerta y luego se sentó en su asiento y condujo hasta mi casa. Tan pronto como llegamos a mi casa ambos salimos del auto y Edward me llevó directo a la puerta.

"Pues desde que creo que estamos saliendo oficialmente... pienso que podría tener uno de esos locos besos de despedida... así no te extrañaría tanto," decía mientras afirmaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura haciendo que me sobresaltara.

"Es verdad," dije mientras me acercaba para darle lo que pedía.

Él encontró mis labios a mitad de camino mientras comenzábamos nuestra sesión justo frente a mi casa cuando escuchamos un grito de mujer. Ambos nos separamos y miramos hacia la puerta de donde había venido el grito para encontrar a mi madre mirándonos con una extraña mirada feliz.

"Uh... hola ma" dije nerviosamente

"Hola señora Swan" Edward dijo sacando un brazo de mi cintura y saludando a mi madre.

"¿Estaban… estaban besándose?" pregunto mi madre

"Uh... seh... pues..." trate de explicar.

Estaba tan shockeada por el momento que no podía hacer que las palabras salieran.

"Oh por dios!! Estaban besándose!!! Eso significa que están finalmente juntos!! Awww estoy tan orgullosa de ambos... disculpen la interrupción, por favor continúen,"dijo mi madre y cerro la puerta antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo.

"Oh por dios no puedo creer que mi madre me acaba de ver besándome con mi nuevo novio" dije para mi misma pero Edward lo escucho y rió.

"Me gusta eso... tu nuevo novio... me gusta ese titulo," dijo haciendo que riera tontamente.

"¿Te llamo?" Pregunté mordiendo mi labio.

"Sí claro... uh pues buenas noches amor," dijo mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso cuando escuchamos a mi madre: "Awww" en voz alta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Edward rió y me beso.

"Buenas noches... Te amo," dije mientras se dirigía hacia su auto. Se dio vuelta y sonrió.

"También te amo," dijo.

Reí tontamente y le sople un beso como hice la otra noche el cual el pretendió atrapar y llevar hacia sus labios. Lo observé conducir mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa... yo estaba tan feliz. De repente sentí mi teléfono sonar en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y encontré un mensaje de Edward.

'Ya t extraño' leí el mensaje soltando una risita.

Le conteste el mensaje y sonreí. Este era el comienzo de una hermosa relación y luego mire a la puerta y suspiré. Este era el comienzo de mi interminable infierno con mis padres. La vida no es justa cuando no sabes que es lo que se te viene... pero cuando encuentras amor las piezas empiezan a encajar.

---

**Awwwww!! Que amor!!!.no son adorables??*.* // Lamentablemente es un One shot, pero si algún día se hace la continuación se los haré saber... //Alguien leyó Medianoche?? Sammy y yo lo adoramos!!(( que tenia q ver ,no? Jaja))// Gracias por todo chicas. En serio! No se q haría sin ustedes xD!!**

**Besos. **

**Sabri Masen Cullen Ross Moore Pattinson (( no tenia apellidos la piba!!xD))**


	2. ¿Una Continuación?

**Hola Chicas!**

**Si, lo se, todas odiamos las notas, pero muchas de ustedes habían pedido que el fic siguiera así que la autora original decidió hacerles el honor. Ella esta pensando en hacer una segunda parte de esta historia y le encantaría que dejaran sus ideas para la continuación.**

**¿Cómo les gustaría que siguiera?¿Qué quieren que pase entre B y E?¿Qué sea todo amor y paz? ¿O mejor algo de conflicto y tristeza? ¿Desean que aparezcan mas personajes? ¿¿¿...???**

**No lo se, eso es lo que se me va ocurriendo para preguntarles... **_**ahora todo depende de ustedes... **_**Jajajaja En serio, todas las ideas son bienvenidas! No sean tímidas! Yo se que tienen una gran imaginación ;).. Gracias por todo!**

**Nos leemos luego!**

Con cariño, SabriCullen y AlexaTheSoonToBeVamp ! 


End file.
